Си Свирл/Галерея/Сезон 2
Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Нулевой урок Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Twilight and her checklist S02E03.png Twilight talking S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Затмение Луны Sea Swirl's Costume S2E4.png File:Ponies dancing S2E04.png File:Crowd watching S2E04.png Sassaflash running to Sea Swirl S02E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponies depressed S2E04.png Luna and ponies laughing S2E04.png Настоящие сёстры Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Ponies running S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png Загадочная лихорадка Bowling Ponies 1 S2E6.png The CMC preparing to bowl S2E06.png Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png Angry Bowlers S2E6.png Sea Swirl S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Таинственный защитник Rainbow Dash enjoying cheers S2E8.png Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png Пони из высшего общества Cafe Scene S02E09.png Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png chatting S02E09.png startled S02E09.png murmur S02E09.png Fancypants guessing S02E09.png nodding S02E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.png staring S02E09.png Five fancy ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png Ponies betting S2E9.png Rarity using binoculars S2E9.png Ponies surround Rarity S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity -The talk of all of Canterlot- S2E9.png Rarity bearing witness S2E9.png 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png Rarity uhh S2E9.png Rarity thing S2E9.png Rarity over there S2E9.png Rarity come now S2E9.png Rarity old S2E9.png Rarity she speaks! S2E9.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png Rarity overjoyed S2E9.png Секрет моего роста Spike huh S2E10.png Канун Дня горящего очага Spike telling the story S2E11.png Unicorn ponies S2E11.png Spike & ponies in play S2E11.png Crying Sea Swirl S2E11.png Unicorns trying to hold the door closed S02E11.png Opening a bag of food S2E11.png Seaswirl angry S2E11.png Walking to the grand summit S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Ponies waiting in line S2E15.png Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line S2E15.png Twinkleshine is happy S02E15.png Apple family cider stand S2E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Angry ponies watch Applejack S2E15.png Angry ponies walk away S2E15.png Pinkie Pie 'Cider was great' S2E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Flim giving Sweetie Drops a big smile S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Dr. Hooves and Sea Swirl excited S2E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png День сердец и копыт Ponyville overview S2E17.png Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Настоящий друг Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie singing -smile as wide as a mile- S02E18.png Cherry Berry walking.png Настоять на своём Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png Pinkie Pie Rarity worry S02E19.png Iron Will and background ponies.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Давно пора Twilight with glasses 2 S2E20.png Ponies laughing S2E20.png Worried Ponies S2E20.png Everypony else S02E20.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Ponyville skyview S2E23.png Ponyville zoom-out S02E23.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей